


Kitchen Transformation

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [22]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan rehabs their kitchen and shows the finished product to Drew.</p><p>WARNING: Involves implied incest between the brothers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Transformation

Jonathan looks around the room and smiles at the finished product.  He’d worked hard to make the kitchen perfect.  It was the one place they loved the most in the house; okay, maybe the second best part.  It had been a long day, but he managed to actually finish.  He knows Drew will be happy to be out of the hotel and back into their house.  Of course, Jonathan is right there with him.  He pulls his phone out of his pocket and quickly calls Drew.

 

“Hello?” Drew answers.

 

“Hey, it’s done.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jonathan grins at the excitement in his brother’s voice.  “Yes.  Wouldn’t call you and tell you it was if it wasn’t.  Gimme an hour to shower and stuff and then come back.”

 

“Okay, sounds good.  See you in a bit.”

 

Jonathan smiles as he watches Drew walk up the front sidewalk.  “Hey,” he says.

 

Drew grins.  “Hey.  So let me see.”

 

Jonathan laughs softly as he opens the front door.  He lets Drew walk in first and follows him to the kitchen.  “Well?”  He shakes his head when Drew waves him off, smiling as he leans against the counter.  “Don’t wave me off, jerk.”

 

Drew turns and looks at him.  “This is amazing.”

 

“You doubted me?”

 

“No, of course not.  I have never doubted you when it comes to this.”  Drew hugs him.  “Thank you for doing this.”

 

“Thank you for letting me surprise you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
